Only Thing Left Alive
by DarkEvenstar
Summary: "If you do not trust me,trust my rage.." This is a Thorki : Thor/Loki romance/love fanfic. It starts off after the events of Thor 2 The Dark World. Fanfic will contain sexual themes and violence in later chapters.
1. The King

Green eyes gazed up to the night's sky full of millions of eyes were sad and cold,too tired to express the amazement of their owner feeling it every time looking at them,even for so many of Asgard,he called himself,but he didn't belong here,not adopted son of Odin,father he always admired,for whom he always wanted to be better,to feel more loved and accepted as it was the thing he had always craved was no father to him anymore,Laufeyson or Odinson it didn't mother was still there for him, though distant,at least he felt she was still there for him…And his brother Thor,who he had loved more than anything for so many years,how he trusted him,he could swear he would have given up his own life just to see him smile. All of this had been left in the past."You don't belong here,you can't do anything to be like them,so conquer them,so make them kneel,make them surrender,be a God which Odin and Thor can never be." His inner strength hungry for redemption told him,oh so deceiving,his eyes suddenly raging in red,even the color of green they always held was a was stinging painfully,realizing that all you thought you ever were is just an illusion,and feeling like a piece of dust,a snake in the mask of a wolf-he couldn't handle compound him,the images of his brother suddenly flashing before his eyes out of nowhere turned the anger into pain,and the eyes wettened."I don't want to be left forgotten _brother_,where are you?..." He was nowhere close to him that was for sure,and the promise they had made back in childhood years "We will always stand side by side" was seemingly sliding out of his reach like leaves through the wished he could fly…

He stood up from the chair on the balcony of his chamber,threw off his nightwear and walked inside to lay down naked on his bed,not to sleep but rather look up at the ceiling as he did before for hours."I love him" he told himself,this was the truth he had hated and accepted for a long time first it came sweet,with the glimpse of hope that his sweet brother felt the same for him in the beginning,back then they were still so young,and they had yet so much to Thor was so sweet,and so warm to him,it seemed like a long lost dream to him now,and the remains of the sensation of their skins touching,and the taste of his lips and strong protective arms around him,and his own fingers sliding through the long,blonde hair,the warmth entering him and driving him crazy still remained and lingered in his memory,and gave him shivers of painful nostalgia all over his rolled down on his cheeks as he changed the side on the bed desperate to find comfort,he rolled the bed sheets around him,and like an orphan boy,he fell asleep.

He had a long and a distant dream,he was still young,with Thor by his was unafraid,cheerful,mischievious and rebellious,like they both were back in the huge hallways of the castle and holding the dream turned dark and cold,he saw Thor growing up from a boy to a man,and his honest smile turning into a stir face,looking far away in the distance,not glaring at called out to him,begged him to look back but the big brother was ever so cold,he seemed so far,he tried to reach out for him but couldn't reach,the arms froze in air and he couldn't breathe,as if a big glass wall stood between them,he screamed his name so loud but Thor couldn't hear,and then he turned away,and walked fell on his knees,crying…He woke up panting and catching air,his sweaty neck and forehead glowing bright in the night.

"Oh,what you do to me…" he mumbled to himself painfully and got up from poured himself a glass of water and then went out on was naked when the morning chill flew over him,blowing his long,black hair behind him…he felt the wind on his skin but did not tremble for he didn't feel away at the edge of the rainbow bridge he saw a silhouette walking to and fro,Then it stopped and stood there for a knew Heimdall was watching him,he watched over everything after urge to run to him and ask him "Where is Thor? How is he? What is he doing? Is he with HER?" came over him,but of course he would not dare doing looked up at the sky,it was dawn already,he saw the crawling light sneaking in slowly,covering the stars with its' deceiving curtain.

He sighed and started getting dressed,he had too many things to do,it was no time to think about HIM now,there was a duty to be done and justice to be made,for now Thor had gone,Odin and Frigga had died and Loki was the King of Asgard.


	2. Golden Darkness

Chapter 2

Golden Darkness

Two huge doors of the hall opened. Loki walked in ,his tall and slender figure moving gracefully towards the he walked he looked around, seeing the huge arches and statues standing above and all that he had ever watched at in his childhood years had gone, the world as well as this hall had lost its' color, and the place seemed ever so cold and empty. Subconsciously he expected Odin to be sitting on the throne and he still couldn't realize it belonged to him now. He walked up on the stairs to the throne and sat gently upon. The hall was empty, and the lights were dimmed. Only two guards standing silently and firmly across in the distance at the doors and another far off to his left. Loki called him, asking what news had the day brought; a bit of this and a bit of that, regular kingdom matters. In his childhood when he imagined himself sitting upon the throne like his father, he always thought it to be so much different. The great hall full of people and the long tables always hosting feasts for different guests, his brother sitting cheerfully at the top of the table and drinking his wine and putting up fights as usual, and he would sit there silently, smiling and talking to his friends. The hall would be lit golden like his helmet, and there would be peace and happiness and respect for the King. It was all different now, the halls were dark and cold, the tables empty and even the Asgardian weather was dull. Loki sat in his cold throne for a while and then rose to walk to the huge balcony to look over Asgard from above just to see what has been bugging him for the past few days. He picked up his courage once and for all and called the guards to bring him a horse.

He rode the horse all the way down on the Rainbow Bridge and greeted Heimdall in a polite yet cold manner.

The watcher responded" "Greetings, my King. What brings you here?"

"Heimdall, I have some matters to discuss with you, such as the news from all the nine realms. You who sees everything with your gazing eyes, I suppose there are things you would like to inform me as your new king?"

"I don't believe there are any news that are worth considering bugging you with, your grace."

Loki didn't like that.

"Even the smallest details should be discussed with me Heimdall. Tell me what do your eyes see now?"

"Every littlest detail, my king. Where do you want me to look?"

"I uh…Tell me about Jotunheim, what are the giants doing? Are they planning to attack Asgard?"

"They are silent, your grace. They have chosen a new king as I see him sitting on Laufey's place, but he has not held a single meeting. So I believe no threat of war arises just yet."

"Good, they should know not to put up a war against whom they cannot win. What about Svartalfheim?"

"The Dark Elves remain kingless, your grace. Since Malekith's fall they are lurking in shadows."

"And what of…Midgard?" Loki nerviously looked away from Heimdall "What do you see of, my so beloved brother?" He tried to sound sarcastic.

"He remains with Jane and as I see he is not concerned with Asgardian matters."

"Does he know about Odin?"

"No,I do not let anyone go to Midgard to inform him. As you commanded, but don't you think he should know already?"

"What I decide is not something I should discuss with you, watcher. Besides, he is not ready yet…" -not ready to know I killed him; he thought to himself. "Well, if anything happens anywhere you must inform me. And don't forget my orders." Loki got ready to mount his horse.

"My king, I know it's none of my business, but…I have seen you at nights. You lurk around your chambers like a shadow. I know what saddens you. After all, I have seen how you grew up and even you and Thor couldn't escape my glare. I know your secrets, by far I believe you have already realized it."

Loki seemed scared and offended at first, he tried to be angry or intimidating, but his expression gave him away. He turned his sad eyes towards Heimdall. "Tell me, will he ever come back?"

"He will."

"Will he ever forgive me?"

"That I do not know, your grace. Though I do know that he still cares."

"How do you know that?"

Heimdall smiled "I just do."

Loki couldn't say anything more. He didn't understand why Heimdall said all of this to him, was it a trick? A lie? He went back to his chamber to sink himself in long thoughts of his solitude again, hoping someday he could see Thor again and say what has not been said or long forgotten. Or maybe the silence was better, he was happy with his Midgardian woman. He was happy, right? … A sudden anger threw over him,a vivid image from the past of Thor on top of him and his whisper "I will always be with you" flashed before his eyes. He stormed off his bed and knocked a stool over. "liar! THAT LIAR!" he screamed, then he sat on his bed burying his face in his hands and drowning in sorrow. He wanted to hurt something, someone. The pain would soothe the sadness, it would be true and honest. Only thing left for him was the pain. He was about to touch the tip of his fingers with a dagger when he was interrupted by a knock on his door and a sudden call from Heimdall. He wiped the wet trails from his cheeks and went off to see him.

"I have lost Thor from my sight" Was his report.


	3. Another Deceiver

Chapter 3

Another Deceiver

"Liar… **LIAR**_**!**_" sounded a voice. In void and darkness where nothing was seen stood Thor. there was nothing more than darkness in this place. He was lost in time and space, it was so cold around him and all of his memories were mixed up. "You fool! You didn't listen!" he kept repeating… and a voice responding "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" He craved for him, wanted to save him. Ever since he left Asgard and made a deal with "her" to bring Loki back to life he has been trapped in this void, with terrible images that kept looping over and over again. If it meant saving his brother, giving him a chance to live again he would stay in this place forever. Even if it meant deceiving everyone, even the all-seeing Heimdall and his own father Odin when he turned away from the Throne…It was dark, and cold and his only solace was the hope of giving Loki another life with the cost of his own.

Far in the distance the goddess of chaos and destruction chuckled.

"Don't let anyone in or out, you hear me?" Loki's eyes were burning in anger and desperation when he said that to the watcher.

"As you command, your grace" was the answer.

"Heimdall, now , to the place where you last saw him."

And Loki was sent to Midgard.

The place as Heimdall saw was a house just outside New York, where he saw Thor and Jane living for past few months. But the place Loki arrived at didn't have any house, it was a bare field with no one around to be seen. He knew what he had to do, but doubted HOW he would do it. Everyone on this planet wanted him dead. He disguised himself as a farmer he found working nearby, taking his life to pretend to be him. His plan was to find Jane Foster, no matter how much he hated her, for she was the only hope to know whereabouts of Thor now.

"Where is he? Is he alive?" Thor finally gained the memory of all that happened for a brief moment and asked it to the darkness before him.

"Oh, he is fine. Reborn in Jotunheim where he naturally belongs. Don't you worry about him" A deep female voice responded

"Keep him safe… I promised… I would, protect… him" Thor fell on his knees, his strength was all gone, his memory disintegrated again.

"ehehehehe" echoed the laughter that faded away.


End file.
